deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Tracer VS Scout
Tracer VS Scout is the upcoming 66th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Tracer from Overwatch ''and The Scout from ''Team Fortress 2. Tracer is voiced by Elsie Lovelock and The Scout is voiced by Alexander Gross (aka Octopimp). Description There’s a new scout in town, and the old cream of the crop has some competition! Can the Scout’s experience and wacky tactics take down the high-speed finesse of Tracer? Two will enter, but only one will live. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Tracer (*Cues: Overwatch - The World Could Always Use More Heroes*) Wiz: Thirty years from the present, mankind would become careless. Their machine servants rose up to fight for freedom, and so began a worldwide war. Boomstick: But one organization stood between world peace and total chaos: Overwatch, a team consisting of the world's greatest scientists, cyborgs, ninjas, cowboys, and pilots. Wiz: Including Lena Oxton, codename Tracer. The youngest pilot ever inducted into Overwatch's flight program, Tracer is a free spirited and fearless flying ace, always laughing in the face of danger. Boomstick: After helping secure world peace, (no big deal, right?) she was chosen to test a new prototype fighter jet....which could teleport! Wiz: But then everything went horribly wrong. Instead of teleporting from Point A to Point B, the fighter jet accidentally transported her through time. (*Cues: Overwatch - Collection Screen Theme*) Boomstick: How do you accidentally create a time machine and put it in a fighter jet? Wiz: Word to the wise, this is why you use animals before moving on to human trials, like I always do. Anyways, Tracer essentially lived as a ghost, uncontrollably phasing in and out of time. It looked like Overwatch's prized pilot would be decommissioned forever. Boomstick: Until her teammate, good friend and gorilla scientist Winston made a special techno doohickey to keep her locked in the present. (*Cues: Overwatch - Rally the Heroes*) Wiz: This Chronal Accelerator doesn't just anchor Tracer's time displacement. It also gives her two different ways to manipulate her own time flow. In a near instant, she can zoom approximately 23 feet away. This Blink ability is not true teleportation, but instead speeds up time only for Tracer, while propelling her in any given direction. Boomstick: What? Wiz: She can briefly jump herself forward in time, though from outside it looks like a blur. Boomstick: Got it. The Scout (*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Archimedes*) Wiz: In the year 1850, an extremely wealthy entrepreneur passed away, leaving his family land and his business to his two sons. But like brothers are prone to do, they ended up fighting over each other's land right off the bat. Boomstick: This went on for decades and then the brothers began recruiting mercenaries to literally wage war. And that's when things really got out of control. (*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Drunken Pipe Bomb*) Wiz: Each hired gun contributed with their own specialized expertise. Boomstick: The Sniper killed from afar, The Engineer slaughtered with machines, and The Heavy mowed people down with the biggest goddamn gun they'd ever seen. What kind of sandwiches were they feeding that guy? Wiz: But one everyman only relied on his cunning, his two feet, and a baseball bat. This was the Scout. Born in Boston, Massachusetts in the 1950s, the mercenary only known as Scout was the runt among seven older brothers. Boomstick: And all of them love to wander the town looking for a good fight. Problem was, Scout's brothers were so big and tough, the fights would be over before he can get the chance to throw his own punches. Wiz: Desperate to fight alongside his siblings, Scout realized that what he lacked in strength, he could make up for in speed. (*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Faster Than a Speeding Bullet*) Boomstick: So he started running, and running, and running until one day, he was fast enough to not only keep up, but get ahead. Wiz: Speed was his moniker, delivering pain was his game, and somewhere along the way, he even learned how to jump off of thin air. Suddenly, the pathetic runt of the pack became the smart mouth terror of Boston. The Scout: Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brotha', I hurt people! (*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Main Theme*) Boomstick: The only thing he was lacking was discipline. Which he could get in the military, but that didn't sound like any fun so he became a mercenary instead. Scout travels light relying on a lovely shotgun and a baseball bat. Yes, a baseball bat. This guy is crazy enough to try and take out a rocket launcher-wielding Soldier with a pop fly. Wiz: Which surprisingly works. Opponents are stunned by the size of his balls, both literally and figuratively, leaving them open for Scout to race up and finish them off with his guns. Boomstick: While he's got a Pistol for pin-point accuracy, Scout's favorite tools for killing are definitely shotguns. The Scattergun is a confusing miracle of shotgun-gineering that can somehow hold six shots in a double-barrel, and is reloaded via divine intervention when you pull its lever. It's like the baby of a shotgun, rifle, and a revolver. But his most powerful gun is the Force-A-Nature: a shotgun that only has two shots but kicks so hard, it can boost him even higher into the air. Death Battle Results Trivia * This is the 22nd Death Battle where the opponents are rivals. The first 21 were Haggar VS Zangief, Zitz VS Leonardo, Mario VS Sonic, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, Mega Man VS Astro Boy, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Pokémon VS Digimon, Dante VS Bayonetta, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Flash VS Quicksilver and Cammy VS Sonya. ** This does not include Goku VS Superman 2. * This is the first Death Battle to feature an Overwatch and a Team Fortress 2 character. * This is also the first Death Battle to feature characters from Blizzard and Valve. * This is the first Death Battle to feature two characters from PC focused shooters. * This is the second matchup to feature a character from a franchise younger than Death Battle itself, the first being Yang VS Tifa. * This is the eight Death Battle that feature a female combatant fighting against male combatant. The last seven were Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Dante VS Bayonetta and Meta VS Carolina. Category:Death battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors